


Vertigo

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kitsune, McCall Pack, Pack Dynamics, Post-Nogitsune, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't really know how he ends up in these situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

Peter doesn't know why he's here. And try as he might, he can't quite figure out how he got here. He's a Hale for fuck's sake, and this - all of this - is beneath him. Still, he's incapable of saying no when Scott gathers them all together and says all is forgiven and for this one time only, whomever wants in the pack is in. The twins practically fall over one another for their chance to lap at his chin. Derek only pauses a moment, taking in the group before joining.

Peter replies, "If they're in, I'm in." Because really, if Scott is going to deflect the fact that Stiles has killed nearly as much as them by wiping the slate clean, who is Peter to object? He's rather tired of being seen as the bad guy, and as Scott is basically open enrolling murderers, well, count him in.

The feel of pack singing in his blood again is unexpected. The song is different from a Hale song, he notes. Scott's presence is tender and gentle, warm and inviting, and comforting in ways he simply should be incapable of at his age. Then again, True Alphas are crafted, and Scott has been very carefully guided since his first moment as one of them.

The pack itself is more of a ragtag crew of some ancient shipyard. Barely half of it is actual wolves. Scott's thrown in the supernatural as if they're all _equals_ and it's slightly unnerving to be able to feel other members of the pack, without being able to touch their spirits. It's a wolf thing, and it has been a landmark of their kind for all time.

Perhaps most of them are simply too young.

He prods at the humming sensation he can identify as Lydia, but across the room, she doesn't react. To be sure he's doing it correctly, he reaches for the young Beta - Scott's trusted second - and prods him. Isaac looks up, eyes flashing gold in affront. He puts his hands up in peace and smirks at him.

"What are you doing?" Derek sighs.

"Just getting a feel for everyone," he replies, civilly.

"Well, stop it."

He shrugs and circles the room, taking in the scents - altered now by unity. This is his new family, and he's unsure about his place among them. The wolves are easier to read, as he is used to the bonds of pack and being connected to others like him. As such, he knows they don't trust him and they're all wondering at the rationality of allowing him in and questioning his loyalties, while planning how best to protect Scott. He can't tell if Scott is aware or mostly ignorant of the ebb and flow of his pack's energy. If he knows how much they all desperately love him. True, the sentiment varies among them, but the love is there, deeply engraved on every part of them that constitutes the entity that is a sentient being.

The humans are easy. He can smell where their loyalties lie - with Scott, naturally. Their adoration is sweet and their trust absolute. He can do no wrong in their eyes. Which is both a testament and a danger. Only time will tell to which it bends most easily.

Kira is a livewire. Who'd have thought a kitsune could be a member of a wolf pack? Oh, at times, they took in strays of other kinds. But kitsune were generally avoided as they had a habit of attracting trouble. He supposes though, given it _is_ Beacon Hills, that she can't possibly bring more trouble than the pack already faces on a daily basis. If anything, perhaps her presence balances things out somewhat in their favor.

Jackson he hasn't seen since...well, it's been a while. He's been summoned home for the formal binding, to link them all together. He seems at first lost and unsure, defensive surrounded by the vast personalities Scott has called to him in the time he's been away. He doesn't seem surprised that Scott is the Alpha now, and when he's dragged into his embrace upon his return, Peter thinks perhaps he'll stay. For this Alpha, he'll return.

Cora makes the trip, sighting familial ties. She's welcome on her own, of course, but if she has to choose a new pack to devote her life to, she wants to be with what's left of her family. And she can do a lot worse than Scott McCall.

There are days Peter has no idea how Scott's managed so much in so short a time, so easily. Yes, there has been sacrifice and hardship, but overall, Scott rose to power without ever once bloodying his hands. It's inconceivable, and yet, it is so.

Danny at first, laughs, because he's convinced it's all a joke. He doesn't even need to be shown though, for his face to go blank in sudden understanding. "That makes a lot of sense," he says, voice low and quiet. "Everything makes so much sense now." He'd been unaware he was pack, and upon being appraised, promptly made himself comfortable with a sort of blindly accepted joy.

Peter most enjoys the look on the hunter's face. Chris Argent is both decidedly uncomfortable at the inclusion and somewhat honored. Melissa, by blood, has always been pack mother. And Peter suspects she's always known it. The Sheriff doesn't seem to know what to do with his own new found position, and sort of pats Scott awkwardly on the shoulder. There's a great deal of laughing that surrounds his attempt to show Scott appreciation - torn between the kid he's known his entire life and the alpha werewolf with power enough to tear even a nogitsune's hold. Peter suspects his own acceptance has a lot more to do with Stiles than Scott, but he's sure Scott doesn't mind one bit.

The coyote is an odd choice. Malia came to them from out of the blue, as coyotes were wont. She has a history with Scott, because she recognizes him when he smiles. Malia, it seems, is more in touch with her canine instincts than most, because she is so relieved, she hugs Scott tightly and proceeds to rub her face all over his, nosing his neck and chin and coating herself in his scent.

Scott holds still, but doesn't push her away. Once she's satisfied, she flits off to pilfer a few sandwiches and immediately returns to his side. She's small and fits nicely against the curve of his body, and while some frown in confusion, Peter smiles and watches a master work.

The coyote is cunning, a survivor - he can respect that. Malia knows she is newest, and has very little she can contribute. The safest place for her is at the Alpha's side. And Scott doesn't seem to mind, as he neither pushes her away, nor reprimands her. There is a fondness in the way he looks at her, as if she's some kind of achievement and he is obscenely proud of her existence.

It isn't sexual. Peter can tell that even from across the room. She is more of a precious little sister, hard won and hard kept, to be doted on and spoiled. Scott thinks nothing of letting her follow him around, tucked close to his side and observing his every interaction. Smiles and wraps his arm around her as he introduces her to the returned members of their new pack. 

Malia is smart. Keeps herself to his side, smiles politely, nods and absorbs with little comment, and most importantly, keeps her eyes level, but beneath her eyelashes. Careful not to challenge any of the wolves directly. Scott, they both know, will automatically defend her, and this is no time for a fight.

There's a spark in her that isn't in the others. The non-wolves and the fox. The coyote thrums with pack power, as if she is able to draw the nature of wolves into herself for safekeeping. He supposes it has a lot to do with being another were-canid.

He sits beside Lydia, because he enjoys provoking her when he can. They're pack now, so they're family. And family were honest with one another - mostly. "So, about that name..."

Lydia chokes on her drink and turns wide eyes on him.

Scott saves her by coming over. With the pack bond new and settling, he is more sensitive to them than they are to one another. "What's going on?" he asks, not exactly cheerful, but only slightly wary.

"Just having a friendly chat," Peter replies. He tilts his head, observing Malia, who has wrapped an arm about Scott and is leaning into his body as if he is the only source of warmth in a frozen wasteland. Perhaps he is. Coyotes were loners, but even they could not help but be attracted to Alphas. For all they knew, Scott was her first experience and she was somewhat high on the feeling.

Scott's eyes narrow, and he looks to Lydia who smiles and excuses herself, patting Scott on the chest as she passes. Peter finds it interesting how the non-wolf members of the pack still feel compelled to touch their Alpha.

"Don't start trouble," Scott warns him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replies with a smile.

Anything else they may have said is lost as Malia wiggles closer, arms closing tightly about Scott's middle. "You're so _warm_ ," she announces, rubbing her face against his side. "And you smell like cookies."

Peter laughs at Scott's furrowed brow. "It's an Alpha thing," he explains. "In the beginning, your scent is everything comforting to your pack." He points at him. "Because for them you are home. Safety and security and all those gooey securities we're exposed to as children. It's mostly transference."

Scott smiles down at Malia and rubs her back. She hums in approval and snuggles closer. "I haven't been warm in weeks," she moans, prompting Scott to wrap both arms about her, closing her in his embrace.

"She's going to fall asleep on you," Peter informs him after several long moments.

"It's okay," Scott replies.

Malia slumps against him suddenly and Scott scoops her up effortlessly. Even for a werewolf, it's graceful - the touch of an Alpha caring for a pack member.

"I'm just gonna-" he says, gesturing to a clear space across from them with his shoulder.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere," Peter answers jovially.

Scott nods after a moment, and carries Malia off. He pauses as Kira all but hops up to him, smiling at her as she sinks into his side, arms looping about the lead support of the unconscious coyote. The fact that the three of them can be in such close proximity to one another is a statement all on it's own.

Peter thinks he can wait it out a little longer. See what Scott is capable of, really help him to develop his pack and further his abilities before attempting to wrest them from him.

After all, an Alpha takes power from the strength and dexterity of their pack. Their influence is a direct result of the level of loyalty and obedience of their pack. And while Scott has done well for himself, Peter can only imagine how much more power he'll amass with more time, greater numbers, and careful guidance. If his current situation was anything to go by, Scott would surpass them all - even Deucalion - in no time at all.

Which was perfect, really. Scott has his whole life ahead of him to assert himself and expand his abilities to the max. He has an exceptionally promising future. Peter has always been a very patient hunter.


End file.
